memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Min Zife
I would address this myself, except I don’t know for the entire article so can’t; the sources are all listed at the bottom which doesn’t help alot if you are interested in one section of the article and don’t happen to have read the relevant story. Anyone who is familiar care to help? -- 8of5 19:55, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Deletions An anon user is deleting large sections of the text here -- I can't tell if the deletions are due to inaccuracies or if the anon is just vandalizing -- as I haven't read most of the "Time To" books or Articles of Federation. Anyone knowledgeable want to try and determine the good faith of these edits? -- Captain MKB 15:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) This edit I think is somewhat bunk. I can't recall the earlier books in the series, but I just finished Kill/Heal/War&Peace. I can't recall exactly who decided to place blame on Picard and Enterprise for the Ontailian mess... This edit looks like just a rewording, but Zife did order Picard to do whatever was necessary at Tezwa to ensure the coverup of the pulse cannons. They don't look malicious, but the larger edit of the press conference, I can't give an answer to. --Captain Savar 19:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) : I went and undid all of the anonymous user's edits because I feel that each piece he deleted was relevant to the topic at hand. -- Sci 04:07 3 NOV 2008 UTC Eisenhower? I can't help but noticing that the image looks like US President Eisenhower, doctored up to look like an alien. Where did this image come from? :Did you notice it says "Artist's conception"? If you click on the image, then read the description there, it indicates that the image passed the community's approval process for "supplemental images"; that is, images that did not appear in any media, but were discussed and approved as a reasonable image to include on this wiki. If you're curious, the specific discussion can be found here. --Savar 16:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::As you can see by the dates, this was made in the early days of this wiki. Perhaps not our best decision, I agree, and certainly one that might be more rightfully questioned today. But the information is there for you to see how this happened. -- Captain MKB 16:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It's pretty dumb and should be removed. -- DS9 Forever (talk) 21:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Agree. It's embarrassing for the wiki to have it on the front page as a featured article, when the greatest negative about the article is the very thing that draws the eye. MB is not the place for fan creations. 00:33, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::MB has and does allow for supplemental material like this, so actually you're wrong to say its not the place... but I agree this is a bit passe. I havent seen much policy literature here towards the point of voting or consensus towards removal, however i have supported past removals and also, in keeping with the language and spirit of current policy, i have supported replacement -- captainmike 69px 15:42, May 13, 2017 (UTC)